virtualben10fandomcom-20200214-history
Ahmad XV: The Mad Avenger
This is not happening. Characters *Team XV **Ahmad "Mad" Clocksmith aka Avenger XV **Skyler Paladin aka Swirlwind (Air Magic manipulator, hailing from Ledgerdomain) **Minerva Evans aka Machaera *Additional Team XV **Phil Caster aka Phantom **Axel aka Ablaze (macho; fire) **Natasha "Nat" aka Neuroware (funny and outgoing; psychic powers and emotion induction) **Samer aka Savior XVII *Watchmakers **Albert "Ahmad" Clocksmith Sr.: Ahmad's grandfather, who is the leader of the Watchmakers **Robert Alan "Rob" Madison: Ahmad I's mentee and apprentice, who is the second-in-command of the Watchmakers *The Watchers **Axel aka Ablaze **Phil Caster aka Phantom **Rachel Summers aka Rose Recurring Characters *Mortals **Arya de Dimolares **Elena (later Extremisis) **Arena **Jenova Paladin **Dwayne (later Destructor) **Abel Mars (gains a variety of powers later on, becoming a villain) *Destiny (former A.S.S.A.U.L.T. operative) *A.S.S.A.U.L.T. (Assigned Specialist Security Against Ulterior Terrorism) **Wade James Barton/Warlock (Uxorite DNA) **Dr. Dennis Grant aka Dexterity (Galvan DNA) **Fiona Stuarts aka Force (Celestialsapien DNA) ***Faith, voice of compassion and nobility ***Fear, voice of aggression and **Dwayne aka Destructor (Wreckdozer DNA) **Elena aka Extremisis (Nightscream DNA) *Heimdall (Paradox-like) Villains Major Villains *A.S.S.A.U.L.T. **Darwin Luther aka Deathbane (Cyborg) **Delin Luther aka Demolisher (Explosives specialist) **Diana Luther aka Destiny (Martial artist) **Crisscross (Christopher Smith) (sniper) *Anur Seth aka Storm Lord *Chaos D'Void *Naeem *Dark Bringers **Darkchild (pure darkness) **Darkside (illusions and shadow copies) **Darkshift (monstrous forms) Minor Villains *Abel Mars aka Anarchist/Anomaly *Crossroads (decisions villain) *Extremisis (Nightscream) *Destructor (Wreckdozer) *Warmonger (cyborg vaxasaurian) Filler Villains *Supervillain Gangsters **Syrio Jonn de Dimolares aka Spinesplitter (Ssserpent's speeches) **Victor Burns aka Vapor (Articguana DNA) **Bruno Sterns aka Brute (Tetramand DNA) **Tristan McFly aka Titan (To'Kustar DNA) *Taurus (Tony McLean) Aliens #Overtide (Water): water creature who is in suit, and fires water from his ports, and shoots it. #Spectrum (Energy): Pure energy alien, absorbs energy and uses it to do limited builds. #Sideswipe (Speed) #Shockwave (Explosions): tall, explosion causing, creates waves at differing frequencies. #Powerhouse (Electric): 10-feet-tall, plug-hands, tentacles, lightbulb-like head, lightning tail. #Florafaun (Plant): faun alien with limited plant powers through his music. #iDrone (Technology): fires techno-electric laser beams, hacks with his tentacles, regenerates from binary #Wreckdozer (Strength): 14-ft-tall, metal/earth body, metal ballistic fists, a wrecking ball tail, and bulldozer front #Sledgehog (Earth): drill-nose, hammer palms, animalistic form. Seismic sense. Controls earth. #Firebrawl (Fire) #Anthroxin (Acid): slouching, dangerous, poison, acid, goo. He throws acid sacs. #Frostbite (Ice): werewolf-llke, ice-weapon forming dude. Has ice breath too. #Nightscream (Sound): bat-like, sonic screaming, echo-location. #Astromech (Space): teleportation, gravity, and flight. He throws an anti-gravity disk, and a portal gun. #Exo-Vitalium (XV): controls a weird unknown form of matter that has various effects on living things. Additionals # Static (Electric) # Conduit (Energy) Monster Forms #Frankenstrike (Frankenstein): transylian. #Howlwolf (Werewolf): loboan. #Bandit (Mummy): thep khufan bandit. #Phantom (Ghost): ectonurite. # (Vampire): vladat. #Bloodline (Blood): shoots blood blasts, and controls them. #Shadoweaver (Darkess): pure darkness alien. #Deadrot (Zombie): zombie who can regenerate and clone himself from the ground. #Halloween (Fire): pumpkin-like face who breathes fire, and has fire whips. #Bonecrusher (Skeleton): skeleton-like alien who fires bone fragments and uses bones. #Nightcrawler (Spider): spider-like creature with long legs that climbs things and spews energy webs. #Venom (Poison): Manticore-like alien who shoots poison. #(Golem) #(Minotaur) # Episodes Season 1: The Purist Forms #'The Reawakened': People are disappearing and reappearing with superhuman powers all across the world, leading to the Watchmakers to assign Team XV to investigate it. #'Extreme Countermeasures:' Ahmad and Skyler hunt down a demien terrorist cell. Minerva leads a team of Watchmaker rookies in an effort to protect the Watchmakers Headquarters from a powerful demien called Warmonger. #[[]] #The Purest Forms, Part 1: Inflitration: In an attempt to take down ASSAULT, the Team infiltrates their academy and attempt to pass in it. Skyler meets a cute girl named Destiny, who turns out to be current leader Delin's sister. In the end, it turns out Abel Mars has sold them out. #The Purest Forms, Part 2: Holocaust: Continuuing from the past episode, ASSAULT begins its latest attempt to destroy aliens, with it being a machine that wipes out all aliens--even hybrids. After realising this, Abel Mars decides to free the heroes, and together decides to do a riot against ASSAULT. However, with the death of Deathbane, Abel is revealed to have been working for Delin, who has orchestrated this to take over. Season 2: * *Rise of the Befallen, Part 1: The Magic Conduit *Rise of the Befallen, Part 2: Cometh the Exodus Season 3: * *'Null and Void, Part 1': The Negative Zone *'Null and Void, Part 2': Rising From the Void Season 4: *'Negative:' a protoform clone of Ahmad attacks, programmed to leave distruction in his wake. *'Enter the Omnimatrix': A problem with the Omnimatrix occurs, leading to Ahmad taking up *'Savior': A new superhero appears in town, intending to be Ahmad's apprentice of a sort. *'The Many Faces of a Coin, Part 1': Dark Essence attacks, targeting alternate Ahmads and aiming to destroy them. *'The Many Faces of a Coin, Part 2:' Ahmad and his new alternate timeline versions have to put their differences aside when the Dark Essence aims to be the only surviving Ahmad. Movies: *Mechaera: The Devil's Daughter *Avenger XV: *Swirlwind: * Universe *Dimension (0): Null Void: the anti-matter version of the positive universe. Being here requires intense care and protection from fear of implosion. It is sort of the Nether of the Universe. *Dimension 01: (Transiea) The Timeless Dimension. *Dimension 02: Athon's Dimension. *Dimension 14: Aya 15's Dimension. *Dimension 15: Primary Timeline, dimension. *Dimension 16: Bob 27's Dimension. *Dimension 20: Ahmed 10's Dimension. *Dimension 50: The Powerless Dimension *Dimension 51: The Opposite Dimension. *Dimension 66: Dark 's Dimension *Dimension 67: Darkside's Dimension. *Dimension 68: Darkchild's Dimension *Dimension 99: (Chronia) The Fountain of Time. *Dimension 100: (Extra-Vitalia) the Unknown matter version of the universe. It is sort of the Ether of the Universe, and Extra-Vitalium actually hails from here. Category:Upcoming Stuff